The Perfect Gift
by Eternal-Shinigami27
Summary: A little valentine's day oneshot. Yachiru searches for a gift for Kenpachi. Will she find one?


Author's Note: decided to make a nice Valentine's story about adorable little Yachiru spending it with our favorite psychotic Captain, I mean Kenpachi not the mad Scientist guy. On with the story and I am sorry but I made them OOC a little bit.

Disclaimer: Shini doesn't own **Bleach!**

Yachiru smiled in excitement as she ran to Squad 11's barracks. She just got back from visiting Ichigo in the human world. Ichigo explained to her about what was going in the world as she saw all the different types of red and pink things in the shops windows. He explained how today was Valentine's Day and people who cared for one another would give each of their loved ones candy or a special little gift to show them that they cared. She just knew that the gift she picked out for him was perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Earlier that Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She immediately wanted to get something Kenpachi since she felt the closest to him; after all they have been together for a long time. Ken-chan was someone she looked up to no matter what and she respected him greatly.

The main problem was finding a good gift for Ken-chan that he would actually enjoy. He didn't much of an appetite for sweets like yachiru did, plus she doubted he wanted something frilly and pink like a small toy. She had to think about what kind of gift she wanted to give him to shoe her appreciation towards the man that took care of her all the years she was with him.

She had asked Ichigo to help her find a good gift for Kenpachi and he agreed to help her look for one. As soon as they left his house they made their way to the shopping district to begin their search. Ichigo looked at yachiru on his shoulder, "Ok, let's think. What types of things does Kenpachi like?"

Yachiru pondered over this. "Ken-chan likes to fight… a lot. When he isn't fighting, he likes to sleep. He doesn't like a lot of noise but he does seem kind of sad sometimes. He also likes to drink!"

Ichigo smiled as he saw the happy expression on Yachiru's face. "Ah, alright what kind of drink does he like?"

Yachiru blinked, and then thought for a minute. "No Clue." She said honestly.

Ichigo sighed. "Well we will just look around until something catches our eye. Is that alright?"

She nodded and pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go find Ken-chan a present!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Afternoon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo and Yachiru were sitting on a bench, placed near the shopping district. Unfortunately they had no such luck of finding a goof gift for Kenpachi. Nothing seemed to suit his taste. Either it was to feminine or just didn't seem like something he would enjoy. Yachiru felt dejected at not finding something good for Kenpachi. She searched all over with the help of Ichigo but it wasn't enough. She felt herself close to tears at the thought of not getting Ken-chan anything. She knew it was hard enough to try and get him anything since he didn't seem to have a preference but she really wanted to show him that she really cared somehow.

Yachiru got off the bench and told Ichigo thanks for trying to help her. She looked so lost and disappointed, and he tried to cheer her up by offering to buy her some ice cream. There was no luck as she refused and told him that she had to get back to the Siereitei. He understood as patted her head a she wandered back.

As yachiru was making her back to the gate, she was reflecting over the disappointing news of not getting a gift at all. He was a difficult person to get a gift for. He fights just about all the time, so what do you get a man that loves to fight? Yachiru began to reminisce over the memories she had with Kenpachi. All the times he fought, the times he took an afternoon nap whenever he had nothing to do because he never did the paper work. He drinks sake once in a while whenever he is the mood, but nothing really significant sprang at her as a good present.

Yachiru looked up when she heard the chiming of a bell, glancing over the street she notice a shrine. As she heard the bell chime again Yachiru's face lite up she knew what to get Ken-chan. She jogged up the stairs, and stopped over to get something before dashing her way to the gate leading back to Siereitei.

*~*~*~*~*~*Squad 11 barracks*~*~*~*~*~*

Sliding the door open she announced her presence to the only occupant in the room. "Hihi Ken-chan! I'm back." She closed the door and turned to face the man lying on the floor. His back was facing her as he gazed out into the yard.

He turned his head, letting his eye see her perfectly as he saw her hands behind her back. "Eh, how was Ichigo? He still owes me a fight." he said. He stuck a finger into his hear cleaning it out as yachiru walked near him, kneeling down.

"Ichi-chan is fine. Although I don't really know when he will want to fight you again, but he told me how they were celebrating a holiday in the human world today."

He looked at her with a pique of interest. "Oh and what holiday would that be?"

She smiled and began to tell him what Ichigo told her. How it was called Valentine's Day and that the humans exchanged gifts to people they loved and cared about, like chocolate or sweets.

Kenpachi snorted and told her how he didn't care for weak things like that. Yachiru was kind of sad ot hear that but had expected that kind of reaction from the man. None the less she was still determined to show him how much she cared. "Ken-chan, I know you may think it is weak of me but I want to give you something…" Lifting her hand from behind her back she held a golden bell with a paper tassel attached to it. On the paper it had his name written in Kanji and on the back the meaning of his name. She handed it to him as he examined the gift. Holding it up, he heard the chime of the bell in his hand as he looked the wind from outside swayed the tassel,

Kenpachi placed his hand on top of Yachiru's head and ruffled her hair as he showed her a small genuine smile showing he appreciated the gift. Yachiru giggled and smiled as she hopped onto his shoulder.

Kenpachi made sure to tie the gift up top near the doorway leading outside so he could gaze at it while he lounged outside, watching it as it blew in the breeze and smiling in remembrance of his first Valentine's Day.

Then End. Thought it turned out nice anyways hoped you enjoyed it a lot sweetness put into it and drop a review if you like. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
